Are You Crazy?
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: After Remus is hit with Sectumsempra during the Seven Potters mission, what lengths will Tonks go to in order to save him? M Rated, Death and whatnot.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter :C**_

_**Also, I am borrowing this idea from SweetDeamon. So yeah :3 Go and read their stories, they are AMAZING!**_

"What did you do?" Mad-Eye demanded.

"Nothing!" Tonks cried.

"Then why is he not dead?" Mad-Eye asked.

Tonks didn't answer. Instead, she looked at her hand folded in her lap.

"Nymphadora, _why is he not dead_?" Mad-Eye asked, slower this time. "He should have died. People usually die when they're hit by Sectumsempra. We're lucky George could even get Remus here. He should have died."

"I couldn't let him die!" Tonks cried. "I need him!"

Mad-Eye was silent for a minute. "Let me see your arm." He said.

"What?" Tonks asked.

"Your arm, show it to me." Mad-Eye said.

"I don't see what it has to do with anything-"

Mad-Eye grabbed her arm, pulling her sleeve up. "Where did the cut come from?" He asked.

"It must have been a spell-"

"Nymphadora, are you crazy?" Mad-Eye yelled, dropping her arm from his grip. "That's obviously not from a spell! That's Dark magic, Nymphadora. You should know better than to mess around with it!"

"I had to, Mad-Eye! I couldn't let him die!" Tonks cried.

"People die in wars, you should know that." Mad-Eye said. "And you're going to be next. If Remus so much as even holds your hand, he's going to be drawing life from you. He's as good for as a dementor would be."

"I don't care, I need him." Tonks said.

"Why do you need him? You need him so bad that you're willing to chop your lifespan so short for him?" Mad-Eye asked.

"I can't be a mother alone." Tonks said. "I'm pregnant, and I can't do it alone."

Mad-Eye stared at her. "You're even stupider to have done this, then." Mad-Eye said.

"Why?" Tonks demanded. "How am I stupid?"

"Because that child has his blood. You're going to get sicker, because you have both a child and Remus draining the life from you." Mad-Eye said. "You won't last the year."

"I'll find a way." Tonks said.

"There is no way, Nymphadora." Mad-Eye said.

"Well, what if Remus was to do the same thing for me what I did for him?" Tonks asked.

"It doesn't work that way." Mad-Eye said. "You're going to have to tell Remus about everything."

"I can't, he'll get upset." Tonks said.

"So, you're going to hide the fact that you're slowly dying from him?" Mad-Eye asked. "Nymphadora, if he touches you in anyway, even if his fingers just brush your hand, you're losing life."

* * *

Tonks woke up a couple mornings later, feeling like she had a terrible fever. She rolled over and then realised Remus' arm was stretched across her torso. She sat up, pushing his arm off of her. She sat up too quickly, her vision spinning.

"Dora, what was that about? Are you okay?" Remus asked, slowly sitting up.

Tonks didn't answer him. Instead, she slowly pulled her shirt up to reveal a red mark.

"Remus, we have to talk." Tonks said quietly.

"Dora, what happened to your stomach?" Remus asked, reaching to pull her closer.

"Please, don't touch me." Tonks said, moving away from him.

"Dora, what's wrong?" Remus asked.

"Remus, I have to tell you something." Tonks said. "That night, when we moved Harry, and when you got cursed,-"

"I've been confused about that. I was hit with Sectumsempra, shouldn't I have died or something?" Remus asked.

"About that..." Tonks said. "Mad-Eye was telling me about Dark magic. And he told me about blood magic. Remus, I panicked when I saw you in the condition you were in. I panicked, and I used Blood Magic on you."

Remus stared at her. "What is Blood Magic?" He asked.

"It means, that as long as we're together, you can't die as long as I'm alive." Tonks said. "Actually, no. That's wrong. It means that it's cutting my life span shorter so that I can keep you alive a little longer."

"So, as long as I'm with you, you're dying?" Remus asked.

"Only if we make skin contact." Tonks said.

"So, basically, we're living in a marriage where if I touch you in anyway, I'm just killing you?" Remus asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Well, it's not really you." Tonks said. "There's another thing."

Remus stared at her. "Well?"

"I'm pregnant." Tonks said.


End file.
